


[Gently] My Mind Escapes

by Cryx_Scorpio



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Corey Taylor is a Nuisance, Fighting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryx_Scorpio/pseuds/Cryx_Scorpio
Summary: Its very late and Corey doenst know how to shut up so Jim loses it-Btw the song title is from Gently by Slipknot. Go listen to it. It's good. I don't get paid for promo.
Relationships: Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	[Gently] My Mind Escapes

Jim knew exactly why they called Corey "The Great Big Mouth', the fucker just wouldn't shut up. They've been driving for four hours now and the singer still found something to brag about. Jim tried to shut him up by buying something to eat in a drive by Dinner but even with a mouth full of burger and fries he still managed to talk like a waterfall. At this point James began to question his life decisions.  
Why did he even pick him up from the airport, in the middle of the night? Ah yeah right, because he fucking loved him. And no matter how annoying Corey's speeches, about how 'public traffics are shit' and he 'could've slapped that chick right in her fuckin' face' , were, he still loved him. But the man needs to shut up right fucking now before Jim completely looses it and crashes his car right into this fucking- "Tree!" Corey yelped out and grapped the wheel, forcing the car back on the Street. "Dude you wanna get us killed?!" He yelled.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Youre giving me a headache with your constant fucking talking!"  
For a moment Corey just sat there, looking at Jim like he just got punched in the guts. Then the look of surprise on his face turned into anger. "Ok So it's my fucking fault now that you can't fucking drive a Car, is that it?!" "I said, shut your stupid mouth!" "I am not supposed to listen to you like a fucking child. You don't own me, James!" 

Jim turned his wheel and pulled up in a nearby empty parking slot. He kicked his door open and stormed around the car to Corey's side. Corey already got out of the car, looking pissed enough to kill someone. Jim grabbed him by the collar of his black leather jacket and shoved him against the car. "Don't talk to me like that" Jim growled, voice low and his hazel eyes narrowed in fury. "You're not the one who has to listen to your shit all day! Why can't you just shut up for just one minute! You're always so smug, the great Corey Taylor, too fucking proud to admit that you're a selfish Asshole. It's 4 am, I haven't slept in days and I was the only one who wanted to pick you up from this shitty airport 'cause the others didn't wanted to listen to your bitching. Im fucking tired of you, Corey" 

He knew he'd gone too far as he saw the look on Corey's face.  
The Blonde's big crystal eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip, trying hard to not immidiatly start sobbing. That look on his lovers face gave Jim a hurtful tug in his chest. He didn't want to hurt him. He hated to see him hurt like this. And he hated it even more that he caused that.  
"Fuck you" Corey whisperd, trying to keep his voice under control.  
Jim let go of him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I didnt mean it like that, im just so tired. Ya know?" Corey wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders and pressed his face against his broad chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy peeps!  
> Dont know when or if im gonna continue this (shame on me qwq) but thanks for reading anyways! 
> 
> Stay Mad ♡


End file.
